The Missing Dragon Slayers Gruvia POV
by NightHowl3
Summary: *On Hiatus* Everthing is normal at the guild but then Gray hears the unexpected. Natsu strangely and randomly disapeared. (This is a Gruvia POV of my first fanfiction "The Missing Dragon Slayers NaLu POV") *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1: Normal Times

**This is a Gruvia POV of my first fanfiction The Missing Dragon Slayers. My friend _Aaron Dragona_ on G+ helped me plan when and where to start the story and he also helped with job idea because I'm not so good at making up stuff like that. If you haven't read the NaLu POV you can still read this one but you can go read the NaLu POV first if you want. A lot of people on G+ wanted me to do this POV next so here it is. I'm actually dreaming about how I can add Zervis to the story but it will take place like a month after if I can and I have to see how the next few chapters of the manga turnout first. Well I hope you guys like this. I'm only to the story where the anime is now (11/23/15) BTW so if it's OOC sorry. Please review if I need to fix something like spelling or if I did something you don't like or something like that. Their ages are (In case you didn't read my NaLu POV of this story) ****Lucy is 20, Natsu I don't know what age he is, Gray is 21, Juvia is 20, Erza is 22, I don't know about Jellal, Gajeel I don't know, Levy is 20, Happy is 9, Carla is 9, Romeo is 16, Wendy is 15, Sting is 21, and Yukino is 21 or basiclly 3 years after where the anime is now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Juvia was getting ready to head down to the guild. She hugged her stuffed Gray dolls and left for the guild. She walked out of the girls dormitory and saw a familiar face. "Gray-sama!" Juvia said excitedly and hugged Gray. Gray blushed. Then Juvia stopped hugging him. She had a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing at the girls dormitory?" Juvia asked.

"I came to see how you were doing. You haven't been at the guild all morning." Gray said. _Gray-sama came to see how I was doing? Gray-sama came to see me?_ Juvia thought and then let her crazy imagination go wild. Juvia was blushing and staring off into space.

"You ok?" Gray asked confused. Gray's voice snapped her right back into reality.

"I'm ok!" Juvia examined with what seemed to be the biggest grin in the world.

They started to walk down to the guild when Gray asked, "So why haven't you been at the guild all morning today?"

"Juvia has been shopping today but it lasted longer then Juvia expected." Juvia said.

"Oh." Gray replied. The rest of the walk was filled with talk about what Juvia had missed at the guild in the morning.

* * *

When they got to the guild it was as crazy as usual. Cana was drinking a barrel of booze, Macao and Wakaba were talking and drinking, Wendy and Romeo were talking at a table in the front of the guild, Happy, Lucy and Natsu were choosing a job, and many other crazy but normal things that happen at the guild. Gray and Juvia sat at a table in the corner of the guild. Gajeel and Levy were there too.

"Hey guys." Gray said when they neared the table.

"Hi Gray. Hi Juvia. How are you guys?" Levy asked. Gray and Juvia sat down on the other side of the table from Gajeel and Levy.

"We're doing great. What about you guys?" Gray said. The conversation dragged on about things that happened when Gray left and many other things. Apparently Romeo and Wendy have been chatting all morning and for the past week. By the time they finished talking it became night.

"Let's get you home Juvia." Gray said as they walked out of the guild.

"Huh?" Juvia said confused. _Is this Gray-sama's way to say he is going to walk me home? He doesn't usually walk me home._ Juvia thought. Her imagination went wild again. _She seems to be spacing out again. Might as well leave her be. Interfering with her thoughts can become crazy and weird._ Gray thought. They walked to the dormitory with some conversations here and there but they didn't last long since they had talked all day had nothing left to talk about.

* * *

The next day, Gray opened the doors to the guild hall. He couldn't find Juvia at the dormitory so he hoped she was at the guild. She was. The instant he opened the doors someone hugged him. It was Juvia.

"There you are Gray-sama! Juvia was going to see you at your house but you weren't there." Juvia said after she stopped hugging him.

"Oh, well at least we had the same idea." Gray said.

"Huh?" Juvia said confused.

"I went to the girls dormitory but you weren't there." Gray said, "Well at least I'm here now. Let's go on a job. I need the money but have no one to go on it with but you." _Gray-sama wants to go on a job with me and only me?_ Juvia thought, her imagination going crazy again.

"You coming?" Gray said when he realized Juvia was staring off into space again.

"Yeah!" Juvia replied.

* * *

They were on the carriage to their job. Their job was to gather some special ice on a mountain. It was a pretty simple job. It was a long ride to get to the mountain but it finally stopped.

"Looks like we're here." Gray said standing up.

"This is as far as we can go up the mountain. You'll have to go up the rest of way on your own." the driver said.

"Let's get going Juvia." Gray said jumping out of the carriage.

"Yeah." Juvia said and they started to walk.

* * *

"Juvia is cold." Juvia said shivering.

"Here." Gray said giving Juvia his shirt. "I don't need it so you can have it for now." _Gray-sama is giving me his shirt!_ Juvia thought. "Thanks." Juvia said putting his shirt over her shoulders.

"Better?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Juvia replied. She had a smile on her face and seemed to off in space again. _Sometimes I wonder but then there is times I don't want to know what is going on in this women's mind._ Gray thought. They were walking in silence for a while because Gray let Juvia continue imagining but then he spotted a cave. The client said it was in a cave somewhere.

"There is a cave over there. Maybe the ice is in there." Gray said pointing to the cave. Juvia nodded and the two started to walk to the cave.

* * *

When they entered the cave it was sparkling with purple ice. "Juvia has never seen purple ice before." Juvia said staring at the cave walls.

"This must be that ice we're looking for." Gray said. Then they heard growling. They seen wolves come out of the shadows at the edge of the cave.

"Crap! I didn't see this coming." Gray said. "Guess we'll have to scare them away."

"Yeah." Juvia agreed.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray crashed the ice hammer into the ground in front of the wolves scaring most of the wolves away.

"Water slicer!" Juvia aimed for the icicles on the ceiling of the cave and they landed in front of the wolves scaring the rest away.

"To be honest I didn't expect them to run away as quick." Gray said.

"Juvia guesses they were scared because of our magic." Juvia said.

"That would make sense. Anyways let's gather some of this ice." Gray said and made a sword out of ice. He quickly chopped the ice on the floor into two big blocks of ice. "We'll both carry a block each." Gray said as his ice sword shattered into pieces. He picked up one of the blocks and Juvia picked up the other.

* * *

"Here." Gray said holding out a bag of money. The job went well and the client was happy and apparently they had given more then expected so he gave them some of the ice with the reward. Juvia had trouble carrying her block of ice when they got down the mountain so Gray had to carry it the rest of the way. Juvia grabbed her share of the reward. They each got 35,000 Jewels each.

"Thanks." Juvia said.

"It's getting dark so we should be getting back to our homes," Gray said looking at the sky. "but I think we should get something to eat first."

"Juvia thinks that's a wonderful idea!" Juvia said with a smile.

* * *

They had gone to a restaurant in Magnolia that wasn't to far from the guild. They mostly talked about the craziness of the guild and it's members and how it's good to take a break from the guild's craziness every now and then. Gray paid for the meal but Juvia really wanted to pay at least half. Then she started to think how romantic it is that Gray paid for the meal and said it was just like a date. Gray had blushed when she said that and protested against the fact that it was like a date. Gray had walked her home again. He waved goodbye to Juvia and walked home.

* * *

The next day at the guild, "Mira have you seen Natsu?" Gray heard Lucy ask.

"No." replied Mira. "Maybe he's sick or something."

"Maybe" Lucy said. "I'll go check." Lucy said and Gray turned around to see her running off to the guild doors.

"Those two…" Gray heard Mira said as Gray saw Lucy run out the door.

"They're getting closer by the day, aren't they?" Gray said turning to Mira.

"Yeah." Mira agreed. "They're so cute together!" Mira said and put her hands on her cheeks with a big grin on her face.

"I wonder when Flamehead will admit it." Gray said with a smirk.

"Did he tell you he likes her or something?" Mira asked looking at Gray with a confused face.

"No but I can tell he likes her." Gray said. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"It sure is." Mira said then put her finger on her chin. "I wonder, what kind of child would they have?"

"Who knows." Gray replied. "As long as he or she isn't obnoxious like Natsu then I'll be happy." Then Gray heard the guild door open. It was Juvia.

"Hey Juvia!" Mira called for the water mage from across the guild hall.

"Hello Mira!" Juvia said happily.

"Hey Juvia." Gray said and waved.

"Hello Gray-sama!" Juvia said as her smile grew bigger at the sight of seeing Gray.

"Now that I think about it, what kind of child would you two have?" Mira said looking at the two.

"W-what?!" Gray exclaimed with a blush on his face.

"C-child?!" Juvia said blushing.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter! Stay tuned for more! This** **explains basicly what happened after Lucy ran out of the guild. Mira and her crazy imagination. Well I hope you like this chapter! Stay tuned for more and please check out my other fanfiction wich is the NaLu POV of this story. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon slayers are missing?

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry. I got caught up in some family issues. I will try to put a new chapter out every week. I also have school and stuff so it's been hard to have time to write more chapters for this. If I don't post in the next week chapter 3, I'm probably still working on it or I don't have time. Well anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Gray was sitting at a table alone. He walked away after his conversation with Mira became weird. He wanted to get away before anything became too awkward. He noticed Mira laughing to herself while Juvia was blushing a lot and flailing her arms around. He guessed they were still talking about what child him and Juvia would have. He blushed at the thought.

Then he heard the doors open. He seen Happy come into the guild. _Speaking of Happy_ , Gray thought, _I haven't seen him or Flamehead at the guild all day._ Happy spotted Gray and flew over to him.

"Gray have you seen Natsu?" Happy asked when he got close to Gray.

"No I haven't. Why are you asking?" Gray replied.

"Oh. Well he disappeared last night and me and Lucy can't find him anywhere." Happy said. _Flamehead is missing?_ Gray thought, _That's something I never thought would happen. Guess I'll help since I have nothing to do and I'll probably be told to help later if they don't find him._

"I'll help you find him." Gray said. Happy looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't say anything. _What is this cat thinking?_ Gray thought. Happy finally spoke.

"Well right now I'm trying to see if anyone has seen him and if anyone else is missing. You could also ask around as well." Happy said.

"Ok." Gray said and sighed. _I wasn't expecting this to be on my agenda._ Gray thought. Gray seen Levy and walked over to her.

"Hey Levy." Gray said when he got closer to Levy.

"Hey Gray. I can't really talk right now. I'm looking for Gajeel." Levy said looking around worried.

"You can't find him?" Gray asked confused.

"Yeah. We went on a job yesterday but he hasn't even shown up today. I asked Lily if he knew where he is but he doesn't know either." Levy replied.

Gray sighed and said, "That adds another person to the list."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked confused.

"Well Happy told me that him and Lucy couldn't find Natsu today." Gray replied.

"Oh." Levy said, "Well I'm going to ask if people have seen Natsu or Gajeel and help you three find them."

"Sounds like a plan." Gray said. Gray waved bye to Levy and looked around to find Romeo hoping he knew where Natsu is.

"Hey Romeo." Gray said when Romeo ran passed him. "Why are you running around so much?"

"I'm looking for Wendy. I haven't seen her today at all." Romeo replied. Gray sighed.

"Another person." Gray mumbled.

"What are talking about?" Romeo asked.

"Well Natsu went missing and so has Gajeel. With Wendy missing, there are three people missing." Gray explained.

"Natsu-nii is missing too?!" Romeo said surprised.

"Yeah." Gray replied. "I was hoping you knew where he is but I'm guessing not."

"No I don't. Now that I think about it I haven't seen him all morning." Romeo said. "I'll help you look for him."

"Great. I'll help you look for Wendy." Gray said. They waved goodbye. Gray decided to ask someone else. He asked Wakaba and Macao but they knew nothing. He even asked Erza but she didn't know anything. He decided to go back to Happy and tell him about the other two dragon slayers that were missing.

"Hey Happy!" Gray called for Happy from the other side of the guild hall. Happy flew over to Gray.

"Did you find something?" Happy asked.

"Well I found out something but it isn't good news." Gray said.

"What did you find?" Happy asked.

"I found out that both Wendy and Gajeel are missing just like Natsu." Gray replied.

"They are?!" Happy said shocked.

"Yeah and they disappeared the same time as Natsu." Gray said.

"How did you find this out?" Happy asked.

"Well Levy told me that she couldn't find Gajeel but she went on a job with him yesterday." Gray said pointing at Levy. She looked really worried. "I found out Wendy was missing because Romeo was running around looking for her and they were talking to each other yesterday." He pointed at Romeo. He was still running around asking if anyone knew where Wendy, Natsu or Gajeel is. Happy looked down towards the ground.

"So they are missing too." Gray managed to hear Happy mumble.

"Did you find anything?" Gray asked. Happy looked up.

"I found out Laxus is missing." Happy said.

"He is?!" Gray said in surprise. _Of all people, Laxus is missing?!_ Gray thought. He never expected Laxus to be missing out of all the wizards in the guild. "How did you find out Laxus is missing?" Gray asked Happy.

"Well Makarov was going to ask Laxus to go swimming with Mavis because she wants someone to swim with her but he couldn't find Laxus anywhere." Happy explained.

"Oh." Gray said.

The doors of the guild hall flung open again. This time it was Yukino. She looked very worried. _What's wrong with her?_ Gray thought. She started to walk to Makarov but Gray called to her.

"Hey Yukino!" Gray called. Yukino looked at Gray and Happy and ran over to them.

"What is it Gray?" Yukino asked Gray when she got closer.

"What's wrong? You seem worried about something." Gray replied.

"Well I went to the guild today and I couldn't find Rogue or Sting. They haven't appeared at the guild all day and everyone is going crazy." Yukino explained.

"Really?!" Gray said in surprise. _A guild master disappearing?! Not just any guild master either._ Gray thought.

"Yeah. That's why I came here to see if Makarov knew anything." Yukino replied.

"That's six in total." Gray mumbled.

"What?" Yukino said confused.

"Well Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus went missing this morning." Gray explained. "Everyone has seen them yesterday too."

"Aye." Happy said looking down.

"I'll help you look for them." Yukino said.

"Thanks." Gray said. "We could use more help."

"Now that I think about it Lucy has been gone for a while." Happy said.

"Oh yeah! She left the guild to look for Natsu." Gray remembered.

"She also went to follow this trail of burnt grass that looked like footsteps we found outside Natsu house. She said she'll meet me at the guild after finding out where they lead." Happy said.

"Why hasn't she come back yet?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Happy said.

"Maybe she is at her house." Gray said.

"I'll go check!" Happy said and flew off to Lucy's house. _Did she disappear too?_ Gray thought. _She couldn't have._ Gray shook his head. He needs to be asking if anyone knew where Natsu and the others are.

"I'm going to ask people if they know where Natsu and the others are. You should too." Gray said to Yukino. Yukino nodded her head and walked away.

* * *

Gray was now siting alone again at a table alone trying to understand what was going on. Lucy came back to the guild a little while after Happy left to find her. While Lucy had been talking to Levy, Happy came and explained what happened to Lucy. From what he knew Natsu went missing this morning and so did others that are missing. Lucy had apparently found out that the burnt patches of grass led to a snow mountain to the south. Lucy ended up fainting in the mountains and something warm carried her back to her house. It sounded like Natsu to Gray but what didn't make sense was why he was there if that was him. _Why would he be there of all places?_ Gray thought, _Are the others that are missing there too?_

Gray heard the guild doors open. Lucy, Yukino, Romeo, Happy and Levy were walking out of the guild. Gray sighed. _Guess we'll find out soon enough._ Gray thought.

"Hey Gray-sama!" Gray heard someone say. He looked up and saw Juvia.

"Hey Juvia. How are you doing?" Gray said as Juvia sat down.

"Juvia is doing good." Juvia replied with a smile. Gray realized he hadn't ask Juvia about Natsu and the others that were missing.

"Juvia do you now where Natsu is?" Gray asked.

"No. Why?" Juvia asked confused.

"Well Natsu went missing this morning along with Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting and Rogue." Gray explained.

"What?!" Juvia said in surprise.

"Yeah." Gray replied. "Lucy, Romeo, Happy, Yukino and Levy all went to the snow mountains to the south to look for them."

"Why there?" Juvia asked.

"Well from what I know, Lucy went to Natsu's house this morning to see if he was there but he wasn't." Gray explained, "Then Happy found these burnt patches of grass that looked like footprints so Lucy followed them into the mountains. When Lucy was walking she ended up fainting and felt something warm holding her and we think it was Natsu." Gray finally finished. They started to talk about possible reasons why they went missing and other things.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry this was a week late. I'm getting a little more descritive. What do you think? I', thinking of dong a one-shot but I don't have any ideas. Can you guys give me some? I don't mind if it's NaLu or any other ship for Fairy Tail. I will try to make the next deadline for chapter 3. I'm going as fast as I can. 1 chapter, 1 follower. Not bad for 's kinda fustrating having to go through and italic every tought because when you copy and past it doesn't stay italic so I have to italic them again. Well stay tuned for more! You can also check out the NaLu POV. It's already done. :3**


	3. Sorry!

**Sorry to say this for people who like this story so far but I'm going to take a break on it for a few reasons:**

 **1) School isn't allowing me to have time to do this story and I'm also using my time inside of school to do write another story idea that is related to Fairy Tail btw. Reason why I'm doing the story idea inside of school instead of this story: My friend that i can only see in school is making sure it's good and is giving me ideas and stuff. She is also really good at writing the type of story that i'm writing so I want her to help me write it.**

 **2) I want to do another story for Christmas that is going to be a one-shot. I'm like half way done with that one though. I'll put it on here when i finish it.**

 **3) It's kinda getting hard to know what to write for this story so I'm going to take a little break and start again later.**

 **I'm really sorry about this. I'm not going to end it btw. I will replace this with the 3rd chapter when i finish it. Sorry about this. I'll get back to this as soon as I can.**


End file.
